Brave Eyes
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Naomi's pre-quel for the "Long Life to You" timeline. Naomi and Brad have suffered since the Shattering, jus like everyone else, even if they don't show it. But maybe, after a peice of cake, they'll be able to heal, at least a little.


Brave Eyes 

by WSJ 

^_^ Hurrah! Another pre-quel to "Long Life to You"! 

Alright, I have some notes concerning this series. First off, if you go to my bio you can see the entire timeline, what I have done so far and what I'm planning on doing. 

Second, the order I'm going to write them in. Obviously I wrote "Long Life to You" first. Now, I'm going backwards and writing seven fics set between when the Tauroses died and the beginning of LLtY. Each of those focuses on one member of the Blitz Team Remenant and what they're going through. Each of those is going to be a songfic. I already have Bit's done, and this one is Naomi's. 

After I finish the seven pre-quel songfics I'll fast forward in time and write eight fics set after LLtY. The first will be just a general "Hey lookie! We're back! Let's hold a reunion!" fic, and then the other seven with again be the Blitz Team Remenant's individual responces. If I get enough reviews I might add three more focusing on Doc, Leena and Leon. 

Like I said, go to my bio page and this will all be explained more clearly. 

As I also said, this is Naomi's pre-quel. I have songs ready and waiting for Vega, Brad, and Lizzie, but if you have any suggestions on songs for Jamie and Harry I'm all ears. 

*rolls eyes* These notes are starting to rival the ones from New Fellowship for length! Sheesh! 

Anyway, I don't own Zoids. The song is one of Quatre Winner's image songs from Gundam Wing, and I don't own it either. Right. I do own Lizzie though, although I'm not sure if she'll even be mentioned in here. 

Warnings: BradXNaomi and slight NaomiXLeon. 

This is set one year after the Shattering. 

()()()()() 

**Gentle sunlight on my cheek, **

I ran for my life bace in those days long ago 

Now, within these wavering times, 

I search for true love 

Noami Fluegal blinked as sunlight streamed in her window, waking her up from a gentle slumber. She blinked against the intruding rays and glanced over at the clock. _10AM? Since when do I sleep so late?_ she wondered. 

Settling back against the soft pillows she let her mind wander. She didn't have to be up for anything, so she might as well stay in bed for a little while longer. 

In her mind, Naomi went over the day's schedule. She and Brad had a battle this afternoon, but it wasn't until three. Other then that they had nothing going on. 

There was a knock on the door and Naomi sat up. "Come in!" she called. 

The door opened and Brad wandered in, still dressed in his boxers and a t-shirt. (WSJ: *drools at the delicious mental pictures*) "You ok?" he asked, coming to sit down beside her on the edge of the bed. 

Naomi looked down at her hands. "I guess." 

The next day was the one-year anniversery of the Shattering, that is, the day the three Tauroses had been killed. The Fluegal and Blitz Teams had been in a battle, and the Backdraft group had broken in. They'd gone for the Liger, but Leon and the Blade Liger had stepped in the way and been destroyed. After that it was all downhill, and Naomi, Brad, Bit, Jamie and Lizzie had barely escaped with their lives. 

Brad put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not trying to take his place. I know how much you cared for him." He offered her a small smile. "But you do know I love you." 

Naomi smiled back at him. "It was always so confusing. I loved both of you!" Thinking of Leon brought a tear to the normaly unemotional woman, and Brad pulled her into a hug. 

**My heart aches painfully **

I myself even lose control 

Once Naomi felt better, she gently pulled away from the man she had grown to love even more then her old flame Leon Tauros. "I'm better now." she said, flicking another tear off her cheek. 

She looked up and was surprised to see Brad's eyes swimming with emotion as well. "He was a good guy." he said by way of explanation. "He's the one who convinced Doc to even let me join Blitz Team in the first place." 

Seeing Brad so out of character, Naomi suddenly had a startling revelation. Brad hurt too. She'd always assumed that somewhere down there he was probably sad, but now she could see raw pain displayed in his grey-blue eyes. But he was putting on a brave front, for her sake. 

**Brave eyes, **

The same sorrow, same hopes 

Holding on intensely, facing that tomorrow 

Now I'm not alone 

That thought brought comfort to Naomi, and she smiled at him, reaching up to wipe a stray tear off of his tanned cheeks. "Are _you_ gonna be ok?" 

Brad opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly seemed to have an idea. "If you'll let me take you out to dinner tonight." 

Naomi wrinkled her nose playfully. "Dinner? With you? Sure." 

Brad grinned and stood up to leave. "Don't forget," she called to him as he headed out the door. "Battle this afternoon." He nodded and closed the door behind him. 

**Towards me, the wind only unsteadily **

Plays as it blows 

Yet I always never yield, even when it's painful 

Like a flower blooming in a desert 

The battle that afternoon went smoothly, the GunSniper and ShadowFox easily triumphing over the two small HellCats. 

Now it was almost six o'clock, and Naomi was getting ready for dinner. Well, trying. 

"What am I gonna wear?!?" she asked herself over and over, tossing things about in her room. Straitening up she backed up a step, having seen something in the closet that she'd forgotten about. She smiled, a little wateringly. "Perfect." 

Twenty minutes later she stepped outside to see Brad standing next to the jeep, looking up toward the setting sun. Naomi had to smother a laugh. He was actually wearing a suit! 

"Hey hansome." she said, coming up behind him. 

He turned around and Naomi could hear his sharp intake of breath. "Naomi! You're beautiful!" 

Naomi smiled. "Thank you." She had chosen a long, powder blue dress with a simple, ruffled neckling, along with black boots and some silver jeweralry. She'd let her hair down so it hung to past her shoulderblades and pinned up the sides with silver clips. "Leon gave me the dress two years ago for Christmas." 

Brad's smile softened. "Even better." He opened the car door for her. "Ready?" 

**Even when kindness becomes futile, or turns into a foe, **

People still love kindness On the way to the resturant Brad seemed to keep fidgeting, and finally reached over to turn on the radio. Naomi leaned back and looked up at the darkening sky and awakening stars. They were so beautiful. Out here in the desert you could see so many more then you could in the city. 

She sat up a moment later and reached for the radio knob. "Brave eyes. I love this song." She began to sing along. 

**Brave eyes **

I wonder if it's because of the new sky 

That we never gamble for the sake of those smiles 

These warm thoughts I hold close in my arms 

Dinner that night was wonderful. The resterant Brad had chosen was one of the very best, but also expensive. Several times during the meal Naomi asked him if he wanted her to pay the check, but he looked shocked and denied it every time. 

Finally dessert rolled around. Literally. The waiter came through with a cart loaded with all sorts of sweets and cakes. Dispite herself Naomi felt her mouth start to water. 

"I'll get it." Brad said, smiling at her. He turned around in his seat s that Naomi couldn't see the desserts he was selecting. Finally he turned back around and set a peice of cake in front of her. He then smiled and set his elbows on the table, leaning his chin into his hands so he could see her reaction, his eyes twinkling. 

"Oh Brad!..." The cake was chocolate with creamy white icing. On the top was a frosting heart, and stuck in the middle... 

"Is that a yes?" Brad asked innocently. 

Naomi looked at him, then back to the cake, then at him. "Of course it's a yes!" 

His grin widened and Brad reached over to fish the diamond ring out of the frosting. He then got up, came around the table and kneeled down beside her chair. "Do you want to lick the frosting off or should I?" 

The dam broke loose and Naomi slid down onto the floor beside him, sobbing happily. "I love you so much Brad! You're too good for me!" 

He smiled at her, a little lopsidedly, as he sucked the icing off of the ring and slid it onto her finger. "I know." 

**My heart aches painfully **

I myself even lose control 

Naomi stood outside the compoud in the starlight long after Brad had kissed her good-night and gone in. Once again she looked down at the ring, and then up to the stars again. 

"I know you're out there Leon. Somewhere. I'm happy now, and I hope you are too. I love you, but not in the same way I love Brad. Take care of Doc and Leena, I'm sure they're with you and you're the only sane one in that family. And please, someday, come home." 

**Brave eyes **

The same sorrow, same hopes 

Holding on intensely, facing that tomorrow 

Now I'm not alone 

As she turned to go back inside, Naomi saw movement in the sky out of the corner of her eye. A shooting star. Naomi smiled. "I don't need to wish. I have all I'll ever want." 

**Brave eyes**

()()()()() 

Do you like it?!?!?! I hope so! ^_^ Please go read "Wind Beneath My Wings" and "Long Life to You" now!!! 

God Bless! 


End file.
